


Hush, tread on my path my love

by uumuu



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Arousal From Killing, Codependency, M/M, No Lube, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Treat Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/pseuds/uumuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maglor will do anything to please his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush, tread on my path my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makkasins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkasins/gifts).



They barely made it inside the tent, back from a skirmish with some orcs who had tried to break into their encampment, before Maedhros was upon him and shoved him back towards the main pole. He quickly caught up with him again, advancing with his blood-encrusted sword still clutched in his hand. The stench of orc-blood clung to them both, and they were both drenched in mud up to their thighs. 

The orcs had paid for their temerity. Maedhros had cut them down almost on his own, screaming wildly as he charged and slashed and stabbed until all had fallen, his chest heaving and his sweaty face aglow with sheer savage ecstasy.

Maedhros only truly felt happy when he trod on the corpses of those he had killed, and the thrill of it always kindled a feverish desire in him.

Maglor in turn rejoiced to see his brother like that, and happily tended to that desire.

He threw his sword to the ground and hastened to remove the lower part of Maedhros's armour, but it was never fast enough for Maedhros. His quivering intakes of breath were interrupted by a sharp murmur. 

“Quicker.”

Maglor fumbled to undo Maedhros's sword belt and the belt of his pants, pulling them down enough to free Maedhros's cock, thick veiny and already dripping precome. 

Maedhros threw his head back, hissing 'yes', and jerked his hips forward as Maglor knelt. 

Maglor didn't have to do much: he just had to keep his mouth open, do his best not to gag, and bear it. Maedhros shoved his cock down his throat with the same unrelenting vigour with which he killed, stretching Maglor's mouth wide. He still held onto his sword, and Maglor could see from the corners of his blurring vision its patchwork pattern of dirt blood and steel, and Maedhros's knuckles turned pearl-white around the hilt. Sometimes the sword was laid against his back, but today Maedhros kept it pointed to the ground and wrapped his right arm behind Maglor's head while he fucked his mouth. 

Maglor's body stirred too, but not thanks to physical sensation. It was the eagerness in Maedhros's movements, his blunt enjoyment that aroused him and gratified him, even as his jaw began to hurt and lack of air made him feel faint. Sometimes Maedhros came in his mouth, holding his cock all the way in until Maglor was nearly senseless for the need to breathe, and yet Maglor would still come in his own pants, under layers of leather and steel. 

This cloudless, blood-smeared afternoon Maedhros pulled out, leaving his face a wet mess.

Maglor hastily rose to his feet, knowing well what he was expected to do. Maedhros waited, staring unblinking, shifting impatiently on his feet until Maglor was naked from the waist down and turned around. He leaned forward and brought his hands behind himself to his asscheeks, parting them. Maedhros finally discarded his sword, and used his now free hand to guide his cock to his brother's hole. Maglor was by no means ready for it, and squeezed his eyes shut when Maedhros breached him. It burned. The tears already welled up in his eyes spilled from them, but he stifled his pain and did his best to relax and open up for his brother just to hear more of his moans, feel more of his pleasure. 

His effort was soon rewarded. Maedhros draped himself over his back and his mouth was at Maglor's ear, murmuring 'Cáno', silvery and vicious as the whistling of steel. He halted for a few moments when he was fully embedded in him, circling him with his left arm, steadying him before he began to move. 

Maedhros's thrusts were forceful stabs that made his trembling legs even more unstable. Maglor let go of his ass and threw his hands around the pole for support. 

Maedhros inched closer to him the longer he thrust, his breastplate clinking and clashing with the back of Maglor's armour, making its edges dig into his flesh. He embraced the pole, leaning his forehead on it, while Maedhros's greater size and weight engulfed him and the pain in his ass gradually settled into a dull throbbing searing he was very used to. 

He stared down as Maedhros's hand went to his bobbing cock, wrapping around it and tugging on it.

By the end, he was moving back against his brother, meeting his thrusts in a frenzy, all sense of time and place lost, and he only whimpered when Maedhros flooded his raw passage with his seed. His own orgasm took a while longer, but Maedhros stayed inside him, and his bloodied hand stroked him until he too had come, spraying his seed all over the pole.

His legs were about to give way, but Maedhros held him up with his arm until he had dragged himself to the cot in the corner. 

Maedhros sat down next to him, mumbling something that could have been 'brother' and 'thank you' and 'love you', and gathered him into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song Cornflowers for Our Brothers, by Kiss the anus of a black cat (yes, that's the actual name of the band).


End file.
